


A deal with the devil himself

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: the fem!reader makes a deal with the devil himself, maybe she should have thought of the consequences beforehand
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 21





	A deal with the devil himself

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more imagines "little-diable", don't copy or edit my work

“No.” He snarled the word, pushed her against the bookshelf and turned away from her, shaking his head in disgust. “I’ll let you do anything you want.” Tom froze, mind racing, trying to stay focused, rationalistic. “Anything you say?” His timbre grew darker, fingertips tracing the spine of his book, “anything.”

Deep down (y/n) knew that she had just made a deal with the devil himself. Tom Riddle wasn’t one to trust, wasn’t one you’d ask for help, only if you were desperate, desperate like her. She needed a date for Valentine's Day, anything to make her ex-boyfriend jealous and Tom had been the perfect choice, or so she had thought.

By then she still didn’t realize that she had truly sold her soul and body to Tom Riddle, the dark lord to be. He’d ruin her, would break her in, till she’d listen to his commands, a toy he could use.

“Here.” With his front pressed against hers he had her caged, cold stones burned themselves into her back, hidden in an empty hallway. Tom was holding onto a box, eyes not leaving her (y/e/c) ones, “You’ll wear this tomorrow, I’ll know if you won’t.” He was gone before she could ask any questions, box hidden underneath her cloak, jogging towards her chamber.

It took her a few moments to realise what he had gifted her, a buzzing toy, a toy he could telecontrol. Heat crawled up her spine, hands trembling, (y/n) certainly hadn’t expected that “anything” would mean something like this to Tom Riddle. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited, Tom was undeniably handsome, somehow she took pride in the fact that he’d want to explore her body.

The next morning (y/n)’s gaze found his, placed a few tables away from her, a slight smirk tugged on his lips, hand holding onto the remote. She jumped, biting down on her lower lip to stop her moan from rumbling through her, thighs pressed together. He enjoyed watching her struggle, with a panicked expression she let her gaze wander through the dining hall, hoping that nobody was looking at her.

Her eyelids fluttered close, lips slightly parted, she couldn’t help but give into the heavenly feeling, trembling from the vibrations that took over her body. The buzzing toy would push her over the edge in a matter of a few seconds, though just as her orgasm began to rumble through her, Tom had stopped the toy, turning it off, completely. (Y/e/c) eyes met his, burning right through him, he certainly would have his fun with her.

“(Y/n)!” Jason McAvery called her name, stopping her in her tracks. Her heart fluttered, eyes slightly watering as her former boyfriend grasped her wrist, “I haven’t seen you in days, how are you?” Jason had ended things between them a few weeks ago, apparently he had fallen out of love with her, resting in another girl’s bed. “She’s good, as you can see, come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Tom Riddle, her knight in shining armour - she couldn’t have been more wrong - interlaced his fingers with hers, pulling her away from the boy she still loved. He pushed her into an empty classroom, hand grasping her jaw, “You won’t ever talk to him again, do you hear me?” (Y/n) could only whimper a small “yes” confused as to why he was acting like this, possessive, jealous even.

He tilted her head to the side, lips connected to her neck, sucking on her skin. “You’re mine, you belong to me.” (Y/n) tried to push him away, processing his words, the silent threat he spoke. What had she done? She had trusted the snake and now she needed to pay the price, his venom would contaminate her blood, till she’d slowly die from the bite.

“Answer me, who do you belong to?” By now his lips were hovering above hers, hands wandering up her thighs, underneath her skirt. “You.” Her voice trembled, eyes squeezed shut, trying to drown out her loud thoughts, the voice that told her to run. “Good girl.” The kiss was violent, lips bruising hers, nothing about it was somewhat enjoyable, an act of proving his dominance.

Tom’s long fingers traced the outlines of her panties, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves through the fabric. A soft moan slipped from her lips, involuntary she opened her legs a bit wider, giving Tom enough room to press one knee between them. His hands found the remote, turning the device on once again, coaxing another moan out of her swollen lips. “Fuck,” It feelt good, almost too good, his thumb kept on circling her clit, pushing her further down the rabbithole.

“You need to cum now, we wouldn’t want to miss our class, now would we?” The teasing undertone of his voice left her whining, forehead falling against his chest, sobbing his name. A raspy, tantalizing chuckle rumbled through Tom, watching her fall apart in his arms. He pushed her by now ruined panties to the side, slipped the toy out of her. Her arousal glistened on it, wordlessly he pushed it up to her lips, “suck.”

He didn’t give her a choice, lips wrapped around the toy, tasting herself as she cleaned it with her tongue. She looked like a mess, glassy eyes, swollen lips, hair tangled, he had left her breathless.

From that moment on Tom wouldn’t leave her side, acting like her boyfriend in front of the other students, helping her with her homework, sitting next to her at lunch, he even carried her bag. Nobody would have guessed that it was just an act, a deal both had forged, trading her sanity for some kind of appreciation.

“What are you doing?” Her chuckle echoed through the hallways, fingers interlaced with his, eyes trained on the back of his head. Now she felt calm around him, used to his dark aura, maybe it hadn’t been such a bad deal after all. 

Oh how naive one could be.  
He gave her a push forward, stumbling into his room, eyes wide and confused. What was she doing in his room? Slowly it began to dawn on her that the deal wasn’t over just yet, his teasing had been a mere pretaste.

“Take your clothes off.” She didn’t move, arms pressed to her sides, mouth opening and closing, trying to come up with any reply. “Take,” he took a step into her direction, eyebrows furrowed, “your,” he’d emphasized every single word, appearing even more dangerous, “clothes off.” (Y/n) shook her head, feeling like a small child that just got scolded, feeling trapped, with no way out.

A salty tear ran down her cheek, dropping from her chin. Impatiently he tugged on the collar of her blouse, ripping it apart, the buttons ran along the floor, exposing her upper body to his eyes. “I won’t repeat myself.” Tom’s hands wandered down to her behind, kneading her flesh, bulge pressed firmly against her core. A sob crawled up her throat, hands shaking as she unzipped her skirt, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Cries kept on leaving her, she should fight back, but her body felt numb, going into shock as Tom gave her a harsh push back, body crashing down onto his mattress. He pinned her down, ripped her panties off her body, brushing through her slit. She seemed too focused on keeping her breathing under control to notice the knife he was holding onto, blade reflecting the faint light.

“What-,” she deeply inhaled, lungs burning from the sudden stream of oxygen that flooded through them, “What are you doing?” Annoyed with her trembling voice Tom covered her mouth with his hand, shutting her up, finally. He ran the blade along her thighs, not cutting her skin just yet, teasing her as he kept on moving it up her naked body.

He pierced the blade into the skin underneath her boobs, cries of pain muffled by his hand, keeping her locked in place. Her vision was getting blurry, darkness began to take over, she’d pass out soon. “Perfect.” His eyes admired his carving.

T.M.R. 

The initials that would grace her skin forever, fully marking her as his. “Why are you doing this?” Tom was still hovering above (y/n), tongue running along his lower lip, rolling his eyes at her pathetic behavior. “Now you’re mine, you’re bound to me, forever.” 

The words made goosebumps rise on her skin, heart about to jump out of her chest. Silence engulfed them, mind trying to understand what had just happened, watching Tom undress himself with red, glassy eyes. With his hand around her neck, front pressed against hers, he pushed into her, walls clamping down on his length, trying to stop him from going any further.

Blood dripped down her upper body, pooled in her bellybutton. It will be over soon (y/n) kept her gaze hooked onto the ceiling, shaky breaths left her, arms lazily draped over his shoulders, it will be over soon. He tightened the grip on her neck, eyes snapping towards his, she struggled to keep breathing, lungs squeezed together, trying to hold onto any air that was left in her system.

Tom thrusted ferociously in and out of her, quite literally breaking her apart. His lips found her earlobe, sucking on the flesh, hot breath fanning over her skin. Tom pressed one hand onto her fresh wound, pain overtook her system, robbed her of her vision. Without ever breaking eye contact he brought his now bloody hand up to his mouth, tongue licking his skin clean.

He twitched inside of her, release rocking through him, leaving him panting for a second. Tom filled her up with his cum, not giving her any chance to shuffle away from him. “Go.” He pulled out of her, pointing towards his door, “clean your wound, I still need you, can’t let you die just yet.” 

Tom’s dark chuckle would haunt her for days.


End file.
